Four Brothers Retold
by JCO-03
Summary: Hey this is my version of Four Brothers. Let me know what you think. Thanks.
1. The Funeral

**I don't own any of the characters from Four Brothers. I just saw the movie once so if anyone has help with quotes and stuff it would be greatly appreciated. This is just my take on the movie with a character added in. Let me know what you think. Any advice/criticism is welcome. Enjoy.**

**Scene 1 The Funeral**

Jordan looked around the cemetery. She had never been to a funeral before and she felt really uncomfortable and awkward. She was filled with sadness over Evelyn's untimely death, but she was never one for public displays of emotion and she really hated feeling likeher griefwas on display at the cemetery for all to see.

She shivered as the wind whipped around her, pulling her blonde hair from her scarf. She had been living in the north for the past three years but she still wasn't used to the cold. Give her a hot Texas summer over a cold Detroit winter any day.

She shifted from foot to foot in attempt to warm up and looked up at Jack's back. He was wearing his black leather jacket and the scarf she had given him last Christmas. He was the reason she was still living in the north. She had been with him the night when he got the call about his mother's death. She had never seen him so broken. He was always the happy, prankster rock guy. Jack was the life of the party. She had known him long enough and well enough to know that he wasn't always so happy but he usually hid it behind a well crafted facade. She was probably the only person including his friends who saw past that facade but she loved him regardless. He was there for her whenever she needed him and she was determined to be there for him.

She had only briefly met Jack's mom when she and Jack were passing through Detroit the previous summer, but she knew what an incredible woman she was. Judging by the turn out at the funeral she was going to be greatly missed, but not nearly as much as by the three brothers standing up next to the coffin.

On the way to the cemetery Jordan had been introduced to two of Jack's older brothers, Bobby and Jeremiah. Now they were standing in a line next to the coffin as the preacher said his final goodbyes. Jeremiah was leaning on his wife but Jordan hung back away from the brothers. She was not sure of her place and she didn't want to intrude on such an intimate moment. At that moment however Jack turned and looked back at her with a pleading look and tears in his eyes. Jordan immediately moved to his side. Jack wrapped his arms around her as she hugged his middle. She had no words to offer him but none were needed. He just needed her presence there to comfort him and she was happy to be there for him.


	2. Jerri's House

**Scene 2 Jerri's House**

Jordan looked out the window of Jeremiah's house and saw Jack and Bobby outside talking to Jeremiah's girls. She was inside helping Jerri's wife, Camille set out the food for the wake.

"So you are Jack's record shop girl that Evelyn was always talking about?"she inquired as she glanced up at Jordan.

Jordan smiled and replied, "Yeah, Evelyn was the sweetest lady I knew. I only got to meet her the once but anytime she would call Jack she would always ask to talk to me as well, just to see how I was, make sure Jack was taking care of himself and treating me right."

"That sounds like her, always being the mother to anyone she could. She was always saying how happy she was that Jack hooked up with you. She said you were going to look out for him and help him make something of his music."Jordan blushed.

"Well we are working on putting an album out and I am trying to scrounge him up a record deal." She offered, clearly embarrassed that Evelyn had said such things.

"Well aren't you quite the little business woman." Camille smirked as they continued setting out the food.

"Oh no, I hear that Jerri is the one with all the business smarts, his own company and what not."Jordan said searching for a way to shift the conversation.

"Well he works hard." Camille replied modestly, though obviously pleased with her husband. She looked out the window at the guests in the yard. "Oh great, here come the cops. Bobby better not be causing any trouble. Jerri!" She yelled for her husband and left Jordan to go find her husband.


	3. Evelyn's House

**Scene 3 Evelyn's House**

Jack sat in his old room strumming his guitar. He couldn't believe his room was exactly like he left it when he moved out. When Jack had turned 18 he told his mom that he was moving out to pursue his career as a rock star. He expected her to laugh in his face but he should have known better. She just wished him luck, told him how talented he was and told him he always had a place back home. He couldn't count the number of times he was tempted to take her up on that offer and just give up and move home.

That was before he met Jordan. She was wonderful. She really understood him and he liked to think he understood her. She believed in him almost as much as his mom had and she had the smarts to help him pursue his dreams. She was the only reason he had a little money in his pockets and was able to play the occasional gig. She always seemed to know what he wanted and needed. Like tonight for example. He wanted her to come with him to the funeral and he needed her support but he didn't really want her around while he was catching up with his brothers. He knew that they all needed some time together alone to catch up and deal with what happened and none of them really knew Jordan. He didn't want to bring her into that situation. Also he knew how dirty they could be and how much they liked to tease him. He didn't want Jordan to see that. But he didn't even have to say anything to her, she just seemed to know and understand.

Bobby walked across the hall and into Jack's room. "You been crying you little fairy?" Bobby teased.

"Give it a rest" Now he was happy that Jordan had offered to stay at a friend's while he caught up with his brothers.

"Oh that's right you got you a girl now. Damn fine one if I do say so myself. Why isn't she staying with you tonight? Not man enough for her, she gotta go find her loving somewhere else?"

"Shut up Bobby. She is visiting a friend tonight, she wanted to give me some time to catch up with my brothers."

"More like she wanted some time to get her some dick from someone who isn't a fairy cocksucker."Bobby replied laughing.

Jack rolled his eyes as Jerri walked to the door. Jack took the opportunity to change the subject. "So, Mom's room too weird for you?"

"Way too weird."Bobby replied simply. "She hadn't changed a thing." Angel walked past the door.

"Hey where you think you are going?" Bobby yelled out at him.

"Man it is too heavy in here. I'm going to go get some air."

"Bullshit, you can smell that pussy from down the block. Even Jack knows better than to be trying to get some pussy on the night of our mom's funeral"

"Man, what the fuck are you talking about. I said I am going to go get some air"

"You know she has a boyfriend" Jerri added.

"Yeah she got some guys big hard dick in her right now and she isn't even thinking about you." Bobby taunted. Jack couldn't help but laugh as Angel stormed away.


	4. Lindsey's House

**Scene 4 Lindsey's House**

"So how are things with you and Jack? More importantly, why are you here and not with him?" Jordan's friend Lindsey pried as they sat in her living room catching up. She had met Jordan soon after she moved up north and they had become fast friends. Jordan now lived and traveled with Jack but she and Lindsey still kept in touch and visited whenever they had time.

"Hey I thought you would be happy to see me!" Jordan replied in a hurt voice, playfully hitting her friend on the shoulder. "Jack and I are doing great," she continued, "I just want to give him some space. He hasn't seen his brothers in a long time and I don't want to intrude. Besides he knows I am here if he needs me and he knows how to ask."

"You have a guy who knows how to askfor help!" Lindsey asked mock astonished. She loved to give Jordan a hard time.

"Well, it may take him a while but he'll get around to it eventually" Jordan replied with a laugh. "His mom's death has been really hard on him and he needs some time to catch up with his brothers. They are really close but he hasn't seen them in forever. Hell, I just met them today if that gives you any idea how long it has been."

"Well, I can't believe my little Texan belle is hooked up with a Mercer boy. Jack may be the most well behaved one but those boys are trouble. They are still telling stories about the shit those boys used to get into. You better keep an eye on Jack."

"Jack is a big boy and can take care of himself. Anyway, I thought I was here to catch up with you and you haven't said a word about what is going on in your life." Jordan replied.

"Sure, way to change the subject. Just remember I warned you." Lindsey said only half joking as she proceeded to catch up with her old friend.

Hey guys, please let me know what you think! Any advice is welcome.


	5. Dinner with Jack

**Scene 5 Dinner with Jack**

Jordan and Jack sat at a rundown diner. Jack had called her and asked to meet her for dinner. Jack had been telling her about his night of drinking that led him and his brothers to pour gas on a bunch of hoodlums.

"I would give anything to hear Bobby pretend to be a girl running from the cops, that is hilarious." Jordan laughed after Jack had finished his story.

"Yeah, well we took the one guy to the courts and he was telling the truth, they shut off the lights right after ten so there was no way a kid playing ball could have been a witness. Now Bobby is convinced it wasn't just some gang robbery and that there is more to it than that and he wants blood."

"Yeah it sounds like a hit, where they used the robbery to cover up the actual purpose and then bought off a fake witness" Jordan surmised.

"How'd you know that? That is exactly what Bobby said" Jack said astonished.

"Well it all adds up. The only thing that doesn't make sense is why would they wanted your mom? She was the sweetest woman in the world."

"I know" He looked down at his hands and shook hishead "We are going to the store where it happened in the morning, see if we can dig up anything there"

"Just promise me you will be careful, this is some heavy shit you are getting into"Jordan reluctantly warned. She knew Jack could take care of himself but she couldn't resist the warning. She cared for him too much and frankly she was beginning to worry about his safety with all the shit he and his brothers were digging up.

"I know, but I got my brothers looking out for me. So you ready to come home with me?"He asked, looking her in the eye.

Jordan looked up surprised. "You sure about that?"

Jack grinned and took her hands in his. "Of course I am. Besides, Angel has a girl living at the house too. Some crazy Puerto Rican chick who pisses Bobby off beyond belief. Anyway, it is stupid having you across town when I really want you with me." Jack admitted with a sheepish grin. "So, you coming?"

"Yeah, I wanna meet this girl of Angel's, she sounds like fun" Jordan replied with a grin.

"Yeah, I bet you two are going to get along just great"Jack added with more than a small amount of trepidation.

Please review!


	6. The Next Day

**Scene 6 The Next Day**

Jordan had moved her stuff over to Evelyn's house that night and she had gotten to get to know the brothers a little more. They really were quite the group. She was happy Jack had them. Despite the constant jibes and the teasing you could tell that they had an easy comradery and they all cared deeply for each other.

Jordan had been at the house for most of the day. The boys had left that morning to go check out the convenience store where Evelyn had been shot. While they were out she had gone to the store and picked up some food and cleaned up a bit. She had seen a little of Sofie earlier but she had tried to steer clear of the crazy bitch. Finally Sofie had gotten fed up with being alone all day that she had fled the house. It was now well past dark and Jordan was having to bite back her worry. No news was good news, right? If something had happened she definitely would have heard something. At least that is what she kept telling herself.

Right now she was distracting herself by going through some old photo albums that Evelyn had. When she had visited that summer Jack had absolutely refused to let Evelyn show them to her. Well he wasn't here now, was he? Jordan laughed to herself as she saw pictures of Jack as a small boy. Was his hair ever not a mess? She saw a picture of all four boys standing awkwardly in their Sunday finest in front of the house. You could just tell they were itching to go cause trouble somewhere and posing for that picture was taking all of their patience. Just then she heard a car rumble up.

She heard the guys approaching the door and went to meet them at the door. Jack, Bobby and Angel all walked in the door. Jack was obviously all shaken up.

"Hey babe you ok?" She looked him over and helped him out of his coat. He winced and rubbed his left side.

"Yeah, just tired" he said with his eyes slightly glazed over. She looked in his eyes and immediately knew something big just went down but she knew not to press him about it right then.

"Come on up stairs" She offered instead. Jack just nodded, too tired and emotionally worn out to do anything else and followed her upstairs. Once in his room Jordan saw that his side was all bruised. It looked like he had been forcibly thrown against something.

"Cracker Jack, Angel and I are going to take care of the car, don't leave!" Bobby yelled up the stairs at him.

Jordan turned to him as a look of understanding swept over her face "You want to tell me what happened?" From the sounds of the car when it pulled up it had obviously been through hell and now that she thought about it, his bruises looked like they could have come from a car accident.

"They are dead. The guys that killed mom are dead" Jack looked down, his eyes full of conflicting emotions. Jordan walked over and took his face in her hands and looked him dead in the eye.

"They got what they deserved." She said forcefully and she kissed him on the lips "Now let me look at you, are you hurt bad?"

"No just a little banged up. Nothing to worry about. I am just glad you are here." He hugged her and they kissed. "Me too" she replied.

Please review!


	7. The Shoot Out

**Scene7 Shoot Out**

She woke up that morning to the sound of voices downstairs. Bobby and Sofie were fighting...again. But then she heard Angel yell something about cops. This woke up Jack who rolled out of bed and headed downstairs. Jordan got up and got dressed. She walked downstairs just as the cops were leaving.

"What was that about?" She asked Jack as she headed into the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee.

"Nothing to worry about. The cops were just wasting time when they should have been doing their jobs." Jack replied sullenly. Jordan could tell from the cocky smirk Bobbywas sporting that he had told the cops as much to their face.

Jack and Bobby had decided that they were going to go and try to dig up some more information by searching the house of the guys from the night before. Judging from before she figured they would be gone most of the day and judging from the fight escalating between Angel and Sofie she had better get out of the house. She didn't want to be there for the screaming and she definitely didn't want to be there for the making up.

She was walking out to her rental car when she passed a man walking towards the house in a suit. "Hi, I work with State Farm and I had some questions about Mrs. Mercer's insurance policy for her sons. Do you know if they are in?"

"Well one of them is. Good luck." She replied with a smile as she pointed towards the front door. The insurance agent gave her a puzzled look as she climbed into her car and he continued on towards the door.

When she got home late that night Jack was already there. He told her about what Angel had discovered about Jeremiah and seeing him paying off one of Sweet's men. He also told herhow he was coming over the next morning. She did her best to assure Jack that there was a perfectly good reason behind all of this but it was hard to convince him when she herself was not so sure.

The next morning she was in the kitchen doing dishes while the guys were confronting Jeremiah in the living room. Jordan jumped as she heard crashing but she knew it was better to leave them be. She just hoped that Jeremiah could explain his involvement with Sweet. She didn't want to believe he was involved with Evelyn's death but all information seem to point that he was. Jordan heard a pounding on the front door but she decided toignore it. She would have to walk through the living room to answer the door and she wasn't about to do that. However, shortly after the pounding on the door she heard Bobby frantically yell for Jack followed closely by the unmistakable sound of a gunshot. Jordan froze in her spot. She heard Bobby scream for Jack again and it spurred her into action.

She ran to the side door and saw Jack stumbling away from a man holding a shot gun as Bobby and Angel started shooting back from the front porch. As if in slow motion, she saw one of the guns on the table that Bobby and Jack had retrieved the day before and she grabbed it and ran out the side of the house. As she rounded the corner a second guy had taken aim at Jack as he was stumbling away. The original man standing over him had fallen due to the gunfire from the brothers. Jordan didn't even think about what she was doing. She had never shot a gun in her life but that didn't stop her from pointing the gun she had grabbed and firing at the shooter.

Her bullet barely grazed his arm but it is enough to distract him. Her amazement from shooting a gun was quickly replaced by fear as the man turned to shoot at her. Jordan dodged back behind the wall as bullets zoomed past her. She could see Jack out of the corner of her eye. Her distraction had given him enough time to duck behind Jerri's car.

"Jack!" she yelled as she saw him collapse on the ground next to the car. He wouldn't be safe there for long. She desperately tried to spur him into action. "Get your ass inside now! I'll cover you!" The words just flowed from her mouth. She would cover for him? This wasn't some cops and robbers movie. She had just shot a gun for the first time in her life and now she was going to lay down cover fire? Well here goes nothing she thought as she pushed the doubts from her head. She leaned around the corner of the house again and began to shoot wildly in the direction of the masked men. She saw Jack stumbling towards the door out of the corner of her eye. Her half cocked plan was actually working! Jack had just made it to the back door as a bullet grazed her arm.

"Fuck!" she screamed in pain as she dropped the gun.

"Jordan!" Jack yelled as he say her fall to her knees. He rushed to her side. "Bobby! Help us!" He pleaded for his big brother.

"I'm coming Jack hang on!" They heard the reply from somewhere at the front of the house.

"I'm fine Jack! Just get inside!" She wasn't about to wait around for someone to come and get her. She looked down at her arm and saw the white stuffing of her coat tinted red from blood. It was just her arm she would be fine. Jordan pulled herself to her feet and together she and Jack started stumbling towards the door both leaning on each other, unaware of the guy sneaking around the back.

They crossed the threshold of the house. Jordan had forgotten all about her pain and was now more concerned about Jack. She still hadn't seen where he had been hit but she knew he had. She was frantically searching for somewhere out of the line of fire to examine him when she heard a primal scream from behind her. She spun around to see Jerri attacking a masked man who had obviously been about to shot her and Jack in the back. Jack fell to the ground on the spot and began coughing, the adrenaline wearing off and the bullet taking its toll. Jordan looked down and saw his blood swelling through his shirt. The bullet had gone right through his stomach. She gasped as she frantically grabbed a towel off the counter and held it to his stomach in a vain attempt to stem the blood.

The shooting continued out front and she was vaguely aware of Jerri leaving out the side door as she cradled Jack in her arms and reached for the phone to call an ambulance and the police. She doesn't remember anything of the phone call she just sat there frozen in place staring down at Jack. She came to with a start as she heard a loud car crash and she dropped the phone. One more gun shotwent off and then the kitchen was flooded by the other brothers. She looked up at them crying as Jack reached up and grabbed her arm and squeezed it in pain. "The ambulance is on its way." She dully informed them, not able to think of anything else to say.

They dropped to their knees around him. "Hang in there you stupid fairy, you are going to be alright!" Bobby cried to Jack as he takes Jordan's place holding Jack up. Jordan just stared at the scene in front of her unable to comprehend what was going on. Ambulance sirensfilled her ears as they wereheard fast approaching. Angel ran outside to direct them to Jack. Paramedics rushed in and once again Jordan was pushed out of the way. She saw one hook Jack up to an IV as another ripped his shirt to get at the wound all while putting him on a stretcher. Bobby looked at Jerri and her, "You two go with him, we'll stay and take care of this. Call me the minute you know anything!"He ordered. Jordan just nodded mutely as she followed the stretcher out to the ambulance.

Jerri and Jordan sat in tense silence as the paramedics worked furiously around them, Jordan could only stare at Jack as he passed out from the pain and the medicine.


	8. The Hospital

**Scene 8 The Hospital**

Jordan sat uncomfortably in the chair next to Jack's hospital bed. The sound of beeping machines surrounded her and blocked out her thoughts. She couldn't think about what had happened earlier that day. He was in stable condition after his surgery but he was out cold. She couldn't believe how close she had come to losing him. Never in a million years would she have pictured herself in this situation.

She had refused to leave his side when they arrived at the hospital until Jerri forced her to go get her arm looked at while they took Jack back for surgery. There was nothing she could do for him then anyway. Now she absent mindedly rubbed her bandaged arm as looked down at Jack. The doctors said he would be fine but it would take time to for him to heal. He had lost a lot of blood but luckily the bullet had missed any vital organs. She couldn't believe that they had been so lucky. Someone was definitely looking out for them if this was all that had resulted from the ten minutes of hell outside the house. She didn't want to get too happy, Jack could still take a turn for the worse but she was still amazed that they were all alive and all of the men wearing masks were dead. She never felt more sure that Evelyn was in heaven looking out for her boys.

Jerri walked in the door followed by Angel and Bobby. "I didn't think I would see you guys again. What happened with the cops?" Jordan asked as she looked up at the guys.

"Well it was an obvious case of self defense"Angel replied with a smirk.

Bobby looked at her with a sense of seriousness that shocked her, "Hey I heard what you did for Jack. It is thanks to you that he is alive. How's your arm?" he inquired.

She looked down at her arm that she was still rubbing and dropped her hand. "Oh it is fine just a scratch."

He smirked "Well you definitely proved yourself, even if you can't shoot for shit. I thought you were from Texas. Aren't all of you guys born with a shot gun in your hand?"

Jordan glared up at him "Shut up you jack ass." They all laughed.

Please review.

Thanks for the support Babe7878, GavinVenom and Kismet2!


	9. Talks of Vengeance

**Scene 9 Talks of Vengeance**

Jordan quietly closed Jack's door behind her as she walked down the hall towards the vending machines. Jack had only woken once in the past few hours and he had just looked around the room groggily, made eye contact with her and promptly fallen back asleep. She figured she could chance a trip down the hall to get some much needed nourishment in the form of junk food from the vending machine. As she was walking by the lobby on her way to the vending machine she heard Bobby and the brothers' voices drifting towards her. They were talking about Victor Sweet.

"They are just going to keep sending guns after us until we are all dead. We can't take him on."

"Well we got to do something"

" I have a plan. I can take the 400 grand from Moms insurance and make a deal with Victor, he is a business man, he will reason."

Jordan walked around the corner. "Are you crazy!" she cried. "Do you want to wind up in the room next to Jack? Or better yet with a bullet in your head? If you do that Sweet will just take the money and kill you!"

"What the fuck do you know about it!" Jerri yelled and turned on her, surprised she had overheard and enraged that she dare question him.

Jordan stood her ground and stared right back at him, "I know that that is the stupidest plan I have ever heard! I don't care how good your negotiating skills are, if you try that you will wind up dead."

Bobby stood up, "So what, you think you have a better plan?"

Angel stood up as well "Bitch needs to shut up and mind her own business! This is a family matter."

"This has moved beyond a family matter. In case you didn't notice I was getting shot at as well. If you want though, I can go check and see if this hospital gives some sort of family discount because if you follow through with that plan you will all either be in here next to Jack or dead."Jordan replied barely restraining her anger.

"Guys back off" Bobby interrupts "Cool down, now Jordan, do you have a better idea?"he questioned again.

"Well if you are already planning on using the 400 grand I can think of a few better ways to spend it that hopefully won't end in your deaths" she said as she sat down and proceeded to explain her plan to the brothers.

Please Review!


	10. The Waiting Game

**Scene 10 The Waiting Game**

Jordan sat curled up in the chair next to Jack's bed sipping on coffee. He had woken up about an hour ago and asked about his brothers. She didn't want to worry him so she just told him they had just left to go get some food. Satisfied with that answer he fell back to sleep and now Jordan sat there worrying enough for the both of them.

Yeah, she had sounded confident in her plan as she told it to Bobby, Angel and Jeremiah but really she had just made it up there on the spot. What if something went wrong? What if Victor didn't go for the meet? What if Fowler got in the way? Now that she thought about it she was almost certain that Fowler would be involved in the meeting with Victor. What if the brothers didn't take that into account? Would they think of something to keep him out of the way?

There were so many what ifs it was making her head hurt. She wouldn't be able to handle being responsible for Jack losing someone else he cared for. She knew how much his brothers meant to him. They had never really talked about his childhood much but from what she gathered, before he came to Evelyn's house and became part of her family of misfits he had had it rough. His brothers may have always teased him and gave him a hard time but it was obvious how much they all meant to each other and how they always look out for Jack.

Just then her phone sounded. She hurriedly answered it, praying for a word from the guys. "Hello?"

"Jordan?" It was Sofie.

"Hey, Sofie, what is going on? Are you with the guys? Where are you? What happened?" The questions poured from her mouth.

"I am at the police station. They are questioning Angel Bobby and Jeremiah right now." she replied.

"Are they okay? What do the police know? Are they being charged with anything?" Jordan hated not knowing what was going on.

"I think they bought everything. They are still suspicious but they don't have any proof so they are just trying to get someone to talk. Hey here comes Angel and Jeremiah. I gotta go!"

"Wait what about Bobby? Call me back when you know!" She said as the phone clicked off.

"What's going on with Bobby?" Jack's groggy voice startled her.

"Hey, babe. Oh nothing to worry about. How are you feeling?" She said avoiding his eyes.

"Don't lie to me. You know something now spill." Jack demanded.

"Okay," Jordan replied guiltily "Your brothers went after Victor Sweet." She said quickly, the words rushing from her mouth.

"What!" Jack demanded as he tried to sit up.

"Hey, hey relax" Jordan said as she helped him lay back down. "They are fine. That was Sofie on the phone. They are all okay, the police are just questioning them. I doubt they have any evidence, just their suspicions so everything should be okay."

"Yeah, easy for you to say. You have never seen them around the cops." Jack mumbled. "Probably telling them they fucked their wives" he said under his breath.

Jordan chuckled and helped Jack get comfortable. "It's okay, just go back to sleep. I promise I will let you know as soon as I find anything out." she said as she leaned over and kissed his forehead.

Let me know what you think.


	11. Rebuilding

**Scene 11 Rebuilding**

The sound of construction filled Jordan's ears as she put the last plate of food on the table. She, Sofie and Camille had been making a big dinner for the large part of the afternoon while Bobby Angel and Jeremiah had been working on rebuilding their mother's house after the damage from the gun fight. Jack, on the other hand,had spent the whole day on the couch watching tv. He claimed he was still too sore to move around but she was beginning to suspect otherwise. She walked into the living room to get Jack as the other women went to get the guys outside.

"Hey, you ready for dinner?" She asked as she approached Jack who was sprawled out on the couch watching music videos.

"Yeah, I am starving." He replied with a grin.

"Yeah, I just bet you worked up an appetite sitting there all day" She teased.

"Hey, I am wounded" He said as he did his best puppy dog face.

"Well that didn't stop you from engaging in physical activities last night" she bantered.

"Well who could resist that?" he countered as he looked her up and down salaciously

"Come on you big goof." she replied with a grin. They walked into the dinning room just as Bobby and the others came in from outside.

"Mmm mmm. Looks great ladies" Jeremiah complimented as he kissed his wife on the cheek. They all moved around the table and took their respective places and held hands as Bobby led them all in prayer.

Hope you liked it.


End file.
